From Learned to Courageous
by DemiGodwin
Summary: A 1,000 word drabble about my OC. Zeke knew that he would always pick Erudite in the Choosing Ceremony. But when an event turns his world upside down, would he still pick the learned Erudite or something else entirely?


**A/N: Hey guys, Godwin here. So here's a 1,000 word "word vomit"-sorry about the graphical image-about an OC of mine. His name's Zeke and he's from Erudite-as you would find out later on in the drabble. Might make this into a multi-chapter if Lady Inspiration and Lord Perspiration visits me one of these days. Of course, I'll make a major change his personality and abilities due to the fact that I find his character too...-I'll just tell you what I find about his character at the end as to not bias your opinions of this fic. Anyway, with out further ado, I present to you "The Learned and the Courageous"**

PS: I do not own Divergent, Insurgent or Detergent in any sort of way. That right, I believe, belongs to the legendary so called author, Veronica Roth

* * *

It was that dream again. Now that the Choosing Ceremony draws closer, he's been dream the same dream quite often. A year has already passed but he could still remember it clearly. It was when he was still fifteen, his father and he are going out of the city, carrying things that his father invented, which looked like round targets with propellers attached on top of them. His mother died, giving birth to him leaving him with his father who used to be a Dauntless but transferred to Erudite on the day of the Ceremony. Every weekend his father and he would go to the outside of the city, letting these round targets fly and shooting them for practice.

"Ready, Zeke?" his father asked.

"Ready" Zeke confirmed

"Oh right, just reminding you. If I win this bet, you have to help me with the chores later."

"Fine" Zeke said. His father and he made a deal earlier, saying that if was able to shoot the three targets exactly at the center while moving and before fifteen seconds, he would have the entire night off.

With a press of a button, the targets flew into the air; their propellers swirling. Zeke exhaled the breath he was keeping and fired. There was a long _ping_, like the sound of a bullet hitting a metal and the target slowly drifted downwards. 'Good. One down, two more to go'. There was another _bang _immediately followed by another _ping._ Zeke noticed that he was again biting his lower lip and that his left hand was in his pocket-he didn't need it to steady his hand, his hand it was already steady as it is. Another _bang_, and another _ping_. But this time it didn't the exact center of the bull's eye and just stayed adrift.

"Guess I win." his father said, nonchalantly.

"Best out of three?" Zeke said, hopefully.

"Fine by me" a smirk running down his father's face as if he's looking a way to humiliate him, and he just found one.

His father again pressed the button. Zeke bit again his lower lip; his left hand still staying in his left pocket, and fired three shots. The three targets slowly drifted back to the ground. He did it!

"Don't get cocky kid. The last one's usually the hardest"

"Way to go, to dampen my mood, dad" he, said rolling his eyes. And without any warning his father pressed the button again for the last time.

Three shots echoed across the field, leaving two targets drifting down and leaving one standing.

"Either way, I guess I still win"

"Fine. There's always a next time" Zeke said rolling his eyes. He couldn't be more wrong.

On the way back to the city they were talking about what he should do when they get back to the Erudite complex.

"Judging by the time now, you're either deciding whether I take out the trash, cook dinner, or wash the dishes"

"Unless you want the both of us to die from a mysterious food poisoning I suggest we go with that thought,"

Zeke was just rolling his eyes at his father. "Here's an idea. How 'bout I just stay in my room and you do everything else" he said smiling innocently and hopefully.

"Very funny kid. But that's not going to work on me this time." His father said with a bland look in his eyes. "and besides I-"

"Well, well, well," one of the Dauntless guards at the gate said. "If it isn't William,"

'Guess some Dauntless are still angry at my dad for choosing Erudite instead of Dauntless' Zeke wondered as he surveyed the predicament, and judging by the scent of their breaths and the way how their speech is slurred. I'm guessing they're drunk. And drunk people do a lot of stupid things especially Dauntless.

Without any warning the guard pulled out a gun and shot my father three times in the chest. Zeke immediately run to his father's side clutching his father hand his two fingers resting on his father wrist checking for a pulse.

"Zeke…Zeke I…I…I love…" then his pulse just stopped. Zeke was bent over his father, no caring that tears were now staining his face. A cacophony of laughter immediately filled his ears, and he was immediately filled with rage. There were four of them two outside the fence the other two in the inside.

Without thinking of the consequences Zeke launched himself at the Dauntless who killed his father. He is not be a Dauntless, he is not as physically strong as them, but he knows which parts of the body you could strike with minimal effort, but induce maximum pain maybe even death. His left hand flew towards the guard's neck; all his strength putting all that on his wrist, slamming it on the guards throat. The trachea. That was his target, the lower part of the neck that is made up of cartilage.

The guard's hands went immediately to his throat. When hit enough with a minimal force, the trachea would cause certain asphyxiation, or possibly death. Zeke's right hand immediately went to the guard's waist band, grabbing his gun. It's the slightly less inferior gun that some of the Dauntless use that shoots only up to eight rounds. But it will have to do. Five bullets remaining, four guards. The atmosphere echoed with the sound of three gun shots.

Zeke turned towards the last guard; the one whom the hit in the trachea. Without a second thought, he aimed the barrel of the gun on the guard's temple and fired.

Zeke went to the control panel that opens that opens the fence. He knows that there is a four digit lock on the gate, counting the number of_ beeps _there was to open the gate. He tried to remember the sound each _beep_ made, he was an Erudite; he used memorize the different sound the numbers would make when pressed. That was the easy part. Replaying it in his head was harder. 4-5-5-1. That was it! Zeke pressed the number in the panel and the fence immediately opened.

He went inside and closed again the fence. He tried to aim the barrel of the gun against his head. Could he kill himself after seeing those Dauntless guards kill his father in cold blood? He could, but why wouldn't his body obey them He couldn't that's not what his father wanted. Without a second thought, he aimed the barrel of the gun to the camera watching him and fired.

He left the guards and his father behind and ran. Leaving a bullet each into their heads.

"I have to be a Dauntless." Zeke said to himself. "I have to be. For my father's sake."

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Love it? Abhor it? As I was saying, I kinda find him to be too . . . perfect? So I'm remaking his personalities/talents if I ever make this into a multi-fic. Oh right before I forget, see that box down there? I call it the "Review Box". It's where you type in your comments, post them, and I get to magically read them. Awesome, huh?**


End file.
